warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blizzardwing/Main article
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |apprentice=Blizzardpaw |warrior=Blizzardwing |mate=Featherstorm |sons=Mosspaw, Volepaw |daughter=Dawncloud |mentor=Unknown |app=Foxheart |livebooks=Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=Unknown}} Blizzardwing is a mottled white tom. Blizzardwing was a warrior of ShadowClan under Cedarstar’s, Raggedstar’s, and Brokenstar’s leaderships in the forest territories. He became an apprentice with the name of Blizzardpaw, and later attained the warrior name Blizzardwing. He was given Foxpaw as an apprentice, and participated in several battles for his Clan. Blizzardwing was praised for his mentoring skills when Foxheart became a warrior. He became mates with Featherstorm, and they had three kits together: Mosskit, Volekit, and Dawnkit. History ''Super Editions :In 'Tallstar's Revenge, Blizzardpaw attends a Gathering with ShadowClan's patrol. As Shrewpaw boasts about his speed, Blizzardpaw lashes his tail and comments that any cat could run faster on the moor, as they had the wind at their tail and no trees to get in their way. Shrewpaw flattens his ears, and asks if him if he thought it was easy living on the moors. :Blizzardpaw becomes a warrior with the name of Blizzardwing. Blizzardwing fights with Talltail during a battle with WindClan, and lunges for Talltail's throat. The enemy cat rolls out of the way and Blizzardwing narrowly misses his target, snapping his teeth at Talltail's cheek and plucking out a few whiskers. Blizzardwing's ears are attacked by Talltail, who proceeds to kick at his opponent's belly. The WindClan warrior gets away, despite a second attempt to rip out more whiskers. :In ''Yellowfang's Secret''', when Yellowpaw and Foxpaw report that WindClan has stolen prey, he and his Clanmates go to investigate. Brightflower is told to follow the tracks with Blizzardwing in case enemies are still lurking. They report that paw prints from the Thunderpath tunnel have come from WindClan territory, and he goes back to camp to fetch reinforcements with Foxpaw and Wolfpaw. When the new cats come, Stonetooth says that Blizzardwing stayed to help guard the camp in case WindClan tries to attack it. :Later, Blizzardwing states that ShadowClan will soon get rid of the badger in the territory so that they can hunt freely again. When Foxpaw declares that she has no fear of badgers, Blizzardwing shoots her a freezing glare, saying they are the most ferocious animal in the forest, and that she needs to run if one chases her. Shortly after, when Red and Boulder come to the camp and ask to join ShadowClan, Blizzardwing says does not believe a single word of this, and exclaims that it must be a trick. At Foxpaw's and Wolfpaw's warrior ceremony, Blizzardwing affirms to Cedarstar that Foxpaw is worthy to be a warrior. The leader responds by stating that if he is telling the truth, it is due to his excellent training. :Blizzardwing takes part in the battle against rogues, being rescued by Raggedpelt when a rogue cat lunges for his throat. After it's over, Yellowfang tells Blizzardwing to find some cobweb to stop Cloudpaw's bleeding wound. Later, Blizzardwing guards the camp the night Yellowfang sneaks out to bear her kits. He next speaks to Amberleaf about Brokenkit, and she points out that Brokenkit never plays with the other kits. Blizzardwing comments that he's different, but will make a good apprentice. :Blizzardwing attends Raggedstar's first meeting as Clan leader, for Brokenpaw's warrior ceremon. In the battle against the rats in which Foxheart dies, he leaps out of his hiding place with Brokentail, Cloudpelt, and Finchflight. Later, Blizzardwing peeks into the nursery at his mate, Featherstorm, and his kits Mosskit, Dawnkit, and Volekit and asks if everything is okay and if he can do anything. Featherstorm says that they are all fine, but asks him to fetch a nice, tasty piece of fresh-kill. Blizzardwing disappears to fetch it. Novellas Redtail's Debt : Trivia Mistakes *There was an inconsistency with who was whose mentor in ''Yellowfang's Secret, when Foxheart and Wolfstep were getting apprenticed, it is unclear as whose mentor was whose. He was first described as Wolfstep's mentor, and then later he was described as Foxheart's mentor. Character pixels Official art Quotes Notes and references Category:Main article pages